Pop Goes The Clown
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story When Me And Jeff Run Into The Once Famous Circus Clown, Laughing Jack.


Pop goes the clown

By: Veronica

Haven't you heard of the song Pop Goes the Weasel? Well, this clown knows this song more than anyone. Jeff and I were back in the under realm. We walked around the cities exploring it. Then we ran into something quite strange. We ran into a destroyed amusement park. Broken tents and rusty old rides were everywhere. "This park hasn't been used in a long time." said Jeff. "I didn't know that monsters have fests." I told him. Then Jeff tripped over something in his way. "What the hell did I fall over?'' he asked. It was an old Jack- In-The Box. As I held up the box, I asked Jeff, "I wonder if this still works?" I looked down at the box with my black eyes. I then started to twist the handle. The handle got stuck every once in a while. As the song got to the words, Pop goes the weasel, something jumped out of the box! I then heard a hard laughter. A man jumped out of the box, and pinned me to the wall. He then chuckled as he looked at me. "Scared you, didn't I?'' he asked me. I then looked up at him.

He was a white clown, with black and white stripped clothing. Black, long hair, just like Jeff's. And he had the sharpest teeth. "Ok Jack, that enough." Jeff told the clown. He then chuckled again "Ah Jeff! It's been a while since I've seen you!" Jack replied. "So, who is this chick walking into my circus ground?'' he asked Jeff. "This is my best friend, Veronica." He replied. Jack turned to me. "Sorry for that little, inconvenience my dear, the name's Jack, Laughing Jack." He said to me as he grabbed my hand. He then placed his black lips upon it, kisses running up and down my arm! I blushed pink. Jeff just rolled his eyes. As Jeff separated us, "Alright man, no need to do that, she doesn't need any of your charms." I then moved next to Jeff. "Anyways, we were just visiting the under realm, this is my first time visiting here." I told Jack. Then he bowed to me like a gentleman. "Welcome to the under realm my dear, Veronica." Jack said to me as he smirked in a sexy way. I then turned to Jeff. "Why is that every time I run into a guy here, they always fall for me?" I asked. "Well, you see we don't see as many girl monsters around here, they come and go every once a while, but we don't see as many." Jack looked at me. "Exactly my dear, which is why you are one of a kind." Jack said to me as he smiled. "Besides it's not our fault that your attractive." He said to me as he gave me a quick wink. I blushed at his words. Jeff smiled at me. "What exactly happened to your eyes there?" Jack asked me. I ran my fingers down my cheek. "It's uh, very hard to explain." I replied. "Anyways, you two are just in time for my show!" he said in excitement. "Show?'' Jeff and I said at the same time. "Indeed! Come, right this way! The show's about ready to start." Jeff then smiled at me. "Shall we?" he asked me. I nodded as we walked to Jack's show.

As we walked inside a tent, it was perfectly fine! It wasn't destroyed at all! All the seats were empty. Me and Jeff sat down in two of the seats. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the show!" Jack shouted to the empty crowd. Then all of a sudden, more clowns came out of the shadows. All of them, dead looking. As each of them little tricks here and there, Jeff looked at me, smiling. After 1 hour of enjoyment, the show was over. Me and Jeff stood up clapping, as the other clowns bowed. "That wasn't too bad man." Jeff told Jack. Jack just chuckled. "Thank you Jeff!" As Jack smiled, he looked at the other clowns. "Well we must be on our way, we got work to do before our next performance!'' Jack said as he looked at both of us. "So long Jeff, goodbye my dear, Veronica" he said to me. He then leaned next to me and gave me a kiss! He then winked at me, as the clowns left the stage. After the grand performance, me and Jeff were walking to the well to head back to his place. Then Jeff saw something. It was a black rose. He walked towards the rose. It had a note on it! "Give this to her, I know she will love it. Laughing Jack.'' Jeff then picked the rose up, and smiled at it. Jeff then walked towards me. "Veronica…I wanted to give you this." He said to me as he lifted the rose. I was surprised. The rose was so beautiful and black. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Jeff." I said to him. He then smiled, as he took the rose, and placed it behind my ear. I looked up at him, with him smiling at me, while he ran his hand down my head gently. I have to say, that was the best performance I've ever been too!

The End


End file.
